Pacto Con Un Demonio
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Un terrible y letal triangulo amoroso entre un vampiro, un humano y un demonio.
1. En solo 3 dias

Trato con un demonio

- En Solo 3 Días -

Itachi tumbo con agresividad a sasuke en la cama y, después de quitarse la camisa, se coloco a horcajadas sobre el menor simulando lentas embestidas.

Itachi al ver a Sasuke con la mirada perdida y con una actitud de "haz lo que quieras" se detuvo y pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre, sasuke?...No es divertido follar a mi hermanito si no lo disfruta o…-puso cara de violador compulsivo y se inclino a el cuello de sasuke

– Le duele.- Sasuke rio en voz baja.

-Itachi… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez…?-Itachi sonrío y se recostó en la cama subiendo a sasuke en su pecho y acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Te refieres a la 2ª…? claro…como olvidarlo.-

_-__Back __ -_

_Sasuke pov._

Ya no quería saber nada del mundo.

Me encontraba en una estación de trenes buscando el que dijera "¿Tu novio solo te usaba?" pero por mala suerte no lo encontré así que me senté en el suelo esperando que algo, por mínimo que fuese, pasara.

Cuando la lluvia, la maldita lluvia, cayo con toda la intensidad mi barrera emocional también lo hiso.

Llegue al punto de no saber si de lo que estaba empapado eran mis lágrimas o la lluvia.

Triste, aun más si se puede, claro, mire el reloj… marcaba las 11:58 p.m.

Yo había oído la leyenda urbana de esta estación… donde un chico se suicido por amor…decía que si te paras entre las vías del tren justamente a las 12:00 p.m., ni un segundo mas ni un segundo menos, Un demonio aparecía y te concedía tu mayor anhelo… Claro que no había conocido ni por equivocación gente que lo haya vivido.

"Total, no tengo nada que perder" Y este pensamiento perduro en mi mente incluso aunque oia el ruido de las ruedas del tren cada vez mas cerca. Mire el reloj, la manecilla estaba a dos segundos de las 12…uno… "heme aquí, demonio…" pensé como a presentación.

El supuesto golpe que esperaba sentir del tren nunca llego, la lluvia se detuvo de momento y un olor a vainilla me llego a la nariz…

Abrí los ojos.

"Vaya, era cierto…"

No se exactamente en donde estaba… parecía un lujoso hotel. Demasiado ostentoso para ser el infierno ¿no creen?

Frente a mi estaba un chico de unos 18 años máximo muy atractivo, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención sino el color escarlata con el que llameaban sus ojos. Tenia su mirada picara puesta en mi. Cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la suya el sonrió de lado y vino hacia mi con una mueca de suficiencia.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Exclamo con alegría el chico-Bueno, todos los humanos que vienen aquí buscan algo ó, al igual que tu, no saben que buscan.-Me dijo como si a diario gente se quisiera suicidar y llegar ahí. Yo enojado por su altanería de decirme que no se que busco le pregunte:

-¿Cómo sabes que no sé lo qué quiero?...-El se río levemente y acomodándose unos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Pues porque soy un demonio, niño…-Exclamo como si fuera la razón mas obvia del mundo.-mi nombre es Itachi, para variar. Bueno y porque además nadie sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo encuentra y tu, mi querido niño, no lo has encontrado al parecer.-me contesto pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros a modo de complicidad. Suspiré irritado de esa absurda plática. El río por lo bajo y continuo.

-Bueno bueno, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Eso me sonó mas que nada a "tienes 3 deseos"

-Quiero Morir…-murmure para mi mismo. El sonrió con tristeza y me susurro al oído lo ya mencionado y aclarado antes:

-Recuerda que no sabes lo que quieres-Me estremecí ante eso y después dije:

-Bueno, en tal caso: Yo_** NO**_ quiero morir…-

-Me temo que no puedo concederte eso…Ya que las personas que vienen aquí sin saber que quieren se quedan aquí por el resto de la eternidad…-me dijo de forma sombríamente nostálgica…

-Es demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?... Pero no me importa en absoluto – le respondí sin un ápice de duda en la voz. El me miro levemente intrigado, examinándome.

-Tienes agallas, niño. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sasuke- Respondí sin siquiera molestarme en mencionar mi apellido ya que, después de todo, yo era el único uchiha que estaba vivo. Fui hijo único y mis padres murieron el año antepasado.

-Bien, Sasuke, te propongo algo.-Me dijo con leve excitación en la voz- Te concederé 3 días, solo 3 días, para que encuentres lo que mas quieres…Si lo encuentras te concederé un deseo pero si no lo encuentras serás mi esclavo por toda la eternidad … ¿Qué dices?- Me miro con curiosidad y me tendió la mano.

La propuesta de 3 días más de vida me pareció interesante. "No tengo nada que perder…" me repetí en mi mente. Mire la mano de itachi frente a mí y la estreche.

-Hecho…-Concluí con una sonrisa.

-_Despierta_- Me dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos…Los míos también se estaban cerrando.

"_Despierta"_

El calor insoportablemente húmedo de la noche me hiso levantarme de golpe jadeando y sudando frio.

"¿Un sueño?": Lo mas probable.

Corrí las sabanas respirando aun con dificultad. Fui al baño y lance una grito ahogado de terror al ver el espejo.

"¡¿Qué paso?"

En el espejo estaba escrito con sangre:

_** Nunca podrás escapar de mi, Perra…**_

Reconocí la letra al instante:

"_Sasori."_

Me quede sin aire y al tocarme la garganta sentí dos heridas limpias y frescas. Después de eso me concentre en el cordel que traía atado al cuello.

Me mire en el espejo, intentando ignorar el "mensaje" ensangrentado, y vi que de ese cordel negro colgaba un pequeño frasquito de vidrio con un líquido rojo espeso adentro: Sangre. Pero…asombrosamente, no era mía.

Aun no entendía lo del cordel pero lo del espejo era más que obvio para mí…

-Veo que despertaste…-susurro una voz detrás de mi, del sobresalto solté un grito y rápidamente me tape la boca. Reconocí el color escarlata de quien estaba frente a mí y me relaje.

-Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?...?-Hable con toda la normalidad como si a diario se tuviera a un demonio en tu baño.- ¿Esto es tuyo?...-Le pregunte refiriéndome al collar.

-Si, ten mas cuidado con eso…Si lo bebes regresaras al infierno, pero solo debes usarlo cuando sepas de verdad que es lo que buscabas sino tendrás un boleto automático al infierno como esclavo.-Me dijo sin inmutarse, al parecer, por el mensaje escrito en mi espejo.

-A partir de ahora comienzan tus 3 días-

Efectivamente, eran las 12:39 de la madrugada del día 3 de agosto… o bien las 0:39 como normalmente se llamaba a esa hora maldita.

-El 6 de agosto a las 0:40 en punto… para ese entonces tendrás que saber ya lo que quieres…sino atente a las consecuencias, sasuke.-Continuo sombríamente itachi.

-Entiendo…-Jadee yo, las cosas que habían sucedido después de haber intentado matarme en las vías del tren regresaban a mi memoria. "ah si…El trato con el demonio extrañamente sensual"

De nuevo me sentí repentinamente adormilado y empecé a parpadear intentando procesar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Un parpadeo: Itachi seguía frente a mí.

Dos parpadeos: Aun estaba ahí.

Tres parpadeos: Ya no estaba…Yo estaba en sus brazos "¿Me quede dormido?"

-Duérmete, Sasuke-Me susurro una voz y de pronto todo se oscureció me pareció que los parpados pesaban una tonelada y, sin resistir mas, me rendí a Morfeo.

CONTINUARA …

¿REVIEWS?


	2. ¿Cosas de amor?

olaaaaaa! ^_^

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

SIN MAS K DECIR AKI LES DEJO EL 2º CAPITULO

_ENJOY THIS_

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Cosas De "Amor"?**_

-mmmm…Estúpido ruido…¡cállate!...-

Escuchaba el incesante pitido de mi reloj. Hundí la nuca en el colchón y apreté lo mas fuerte que pude la almohada sobre mi cabeza…Aún lo escuchaba: "joder."

Molesto tome lo primero que encontré al estirar el brazo y lo lance a, donde recordaba, estaba el maldito aparato. No escuche el golpe pero si un silencio absoluto, la alarma ya no sonaba… Extrañado quite la almohada de encima y gire sobre mi mismo para a continuación sentarme en la cama, todo esto sin abrir los ojos… De verdad que estaba cansado… Me levante con pesadez y me frote los parpados con las manos para luego soltar un bostezo y estirarme.

-Seria mas fácil si solo presionaras el botón de "apagado" ¿no crees, Sasuke?-Quite las manos de mis ojos y al abrirlos vi a Itachi parado frente a mi con mi despertador intacto y una libreta en la otra mano.

"te salvaste, por ahora…" pensé refiriéndome a el despertador…aun aturdido tome las dos cosas de las manos de itachi y las lance sobre la cama. Este se río en voz baja.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes no duermen?- pregunte aun frotándome un ojo.

-No.-me respondió secamente Itachi.

Asentí mientras que, distraídamente, me quitaba la camisa húmeda… Tal vez por el sudor, tal vez por la lluvia o las lágrimas ¿Qué más da?

Mire de reojo a Itachi y descubrí que me miraba embelesado, como un niño pequeño que por primera vez ve un cachorro…sonreí internamente…Era tierna aquella escena… bueno exceptuando la parte de que me estaba quedando en ropa interior, pero no importa.

Me vestí rápidamente viendo que ya solo faltaba media hora para que entrara a clases.

-¿…Quieres acompañarme?- dirigí mi mirada a Itachi que rápidamente la desvió.

-…Claro…Hace mucho que no veo una escuela…-Murmuro con nostalgia mas para el que como respuesta a mi pregunta.

Salimos de mi casa y nos encaminamos a mi escuela, que quedaba a unas 13 cuadras de ahí.

-Pareces demasiado tranquilo aún sabiendo que solo te quedan 3 días de vida, contando este, claro- Comento itachi con ligero asombro en la voz. Yo, sin inmutarme por la frase "solo te quedan 3 días de vida", le respondí:

-La verdad, no me interesa que vaya a morir ó cualquier otra cosa…Ya no quiero vivir más…-

-Y…¿se puede saber cual es la razón de eso?- Me pregunto Itachi manteniendo un aire indiferente. Los ojos me ardieron al pensar en "eso".

-No vale la pena mencionarlo…- Contuve las lagrimas…

-Déjame adivinar…-me dijo Itachi después de un largo silencio -¿Amor…?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al oír eso.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar así…-conseguí decir medio atragantado con mi propia saliva. El se dio cuenta de que el tema me afectaba y se quedo callado…

-… ¿y que hay sobre ti…?-pregunte después de un minuto.

-Pregunta- Me concedió Itachi.

-Bien… ¿Siempre fuiste un demonio?-

-No-

-¿Qué eras antes…?-

-…Un humano-

Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta…

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso…?- Pregunte con cierto temor.

-Hace diez años-

"Vamos… ¡Pregunta!..." Me animaba una vocecita dentro de mi mente. Apreté los ojos y con temor pregunte:

-¿Qué ocurrió…?- Pude contemplar claramente como su mirada se ensombrecía.

-No vale la pena mencionarlo…-Repitió las mismas palabras dichas por mi anteriormente para irme a la tangente y cambiar de tema… El hacia lo mismo. "No te rindas…" me animo la vocecita.

-Déjame adivinar-Continúe reviviendo la conversación de minutos atrás sobre mi pasado.- ¿…Amor?

-…Si a eso se le puede llamar así…-me siguió el juego Itachi, lo mire a los ojos y ambos nos reímos en voz baja por lo irónico del asunto. Y las palabras que pensé en decir salieron primero de los labios de Itachi:

-Al parecer, estamos en el mismo braco-

Le sonreí con tristeza y asentí.

-Supongo que si…-

"No seas idiota…" me decía la voz, refiriéndose a que me había desviado del tema del pasado de aquel ser encantadoramente sensual a un lado mío. Suspire y reanude el tema.

-Por favor, dime que paso…-Pedí con ojos suplicantes. La piel de Itachi se veía más pálida cuando escucho mi pregunta.

-Tu cuéntame tus razones…¿Te parece…?-

"atente a las consecuencias…" Me dijo la vocecita a modo de "te dejo solo con esto"…

"Cobarde…" Le reproche a la inexistente voz.

-¿…Sasuke?- oí la voz de Itachi y volví a la realidad.

-Ah si… Tu primero…-Conteste a su pregunta hecha momentos atrás.

-No…Tu hoy y yo mañana…-Me dijo con firmeza, suspire al saber que contra esa penetrante mirada no podía hacer nada.

Después de un breve silencio asentí y le pregunte:

-Y tu, Itachi…¿sabes lo que quieres…?- El me miro y me sonrió.

- "Touché"…Aún no, Sasuke…-Tomo mi mano entre la suya y se agacho para luego depositar un beso en el dorso de mi mano- Aún no…- Repitió. El beso me aturdió, tanto que cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la escuela y no había rastro de Itachi. Suspire y sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Vaya, Sasuke… ¿como has estado?- Oí una voz que bien recordaba, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

"No…Por favor, Sasori…No…"

-Bastante bien, gracias…-Conteste secamente y me gire para entrar a la escuela. Un brazo me lo impidió al sujetarme firmemente el antebrazo…Sasori se acerco a mi cuello.

-¿Te vas tan pronto, amor?-susurro contra mi cuello con aire de burla.

_"Ya no aguanto mas…"_ Con lagrimas en los ojos jalonee mi brazo intentando, inútilmente, zafarme. Sasori lo apretó mas fuerte y yo solté un quejido.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, mi amor…-Me dijo…después sentí un piquete en el brazo y lentamente todo se comenzó a nublar… _"Ayúdenme…"_

Cuándo recupere vagamente el sentido, creo que, estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto con las ventanas arriba y los vidrios polarizados…

_"Punto extra para mi ex - novio…"_

Sentí unos labios en mi boca que, agresivamente, me habrían la boca y metían su lengua en esta…Gemí de dolor cuando me mordió el labio y comenzó a sangrar… _"¡NO!..."_

La persona sobre mi, Sasori, comenzó a lamerla locamente…Después, al ver que yo estaba consciente, se aparto de mi boca y bajo a mi cuello_… "ay…no…"_

Sentí sus dedos masajear la yugular de mi cuello y después dos pequeños, pero profundos, piquetes en esta…Gemí de dolor… y lo que a continuación vi fue un callejón oscuro…

_"Maldito, Sasori…"_:

Me había dejado tirado inconsciente en un callejón… ¿Lo peor? Aparte de que estaba lloviendo y de que no tenía dinero, el maldito lugar donde se le ocurrió "abandonarme" a mi suerte a mi queridísimo ex-novio estaba al otro lado de la ciudad…

_"Tardare mas de 2 horas en llegar… Si corro con suerte y no me desmayo antes, claro."_

Llore con total libertad mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia…Esto es lo único bueno de esta…Así la gente no se acerca y te pregunta _"¿Esta bien?" _…¡COMO SI LES IMPORATARA!...Obvio que si uno esta llorando de tristeza, dolor y frustración ¡NO ESTA BIEN!...

_"Tranquilízate, Sasuke…"_ oí una débil voz por debajo de mis otros pensamientos.

_"¡¿Tranquilizarme?...! Pero si estoy per-fec-ta-men-te BIEN!..."_

Si, claro, eso ni siquiera yo me lo creí.

No sabia que hacer…

_"No sé que hacer…"_

Díganme, con tanta "belleza" y "arte" en el mundo, ¿Se puede desear dejar de vivir por un pequeño desliz que derrumbo toda la "casa de naipes" que, a duras penas, era tu vida?

YO DIGO QUE SI.

Mire extenuado el reloj:

3:56 P.M

_"¿Cómo es posible?..." _

_"Ah, claro"_ Me respondí al recordar que me habían dejado del otro lado de la ciudad:

Me dolían las piernas ya de tanto caminar… Creo que , ahora, considero un milagro que pueda seguir en pie.

Con la mirada borrosa de tanto llorar y el cabello pegado a la cara por la lluvia conseguí distinguir mi casa…Un intento de sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y camine hacia esta…

A duras penas logre girar la llave en la cerradura que, ahora, me parecía lo mas imposible de hacer girar…Gemí de dolor y las llaves cayeron al suelo cuando entre a mi casa…Frente a mi estaba Itachi que, al verme, lanzo una exclamación ahogada y, cuando se hubo puesto de pie, me tomo en brazos justo antes de que me cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te ocurrió?...¿Sasuke?... ¿Me escuchas?-Oí por debajo de mis gemidos de dolor…

-Ay…- Me lleve una mano al cuello y sentí algo punzante y doloroso destrozándome las venas…

-Sasuke, vas a estar bien…Te doy mi palabra…-Escuche antes de sumirme a una dolorosa siesta involuntaria.

_**CONTINUARA **___

_**BUENO YA SABES LO QUE LES DIGO:**_

_**SI LES GUSTO COMENTE PLIZ!**_

_**no solo lean porfa! ^_^**_

_**chao**_

_ **Samadhi06yaoi **___


	3. Sexo y vampiros para tu cumpleaños

Bueno...

aki sta el 3º capitulo:

DISFRUTENLO!

_**Sexo y vampiros para tu cumpleaños...**_

Cuando comencé a reaccionar sentía algo suave y tibio sobre mí… y alguien estaba a mi lado, acostado junto a mí. Entreabrí los ojos y una horrorosa jaqueca me dio de golpe por lo que los cerré al instante. Sentí una mano en mi frente…

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Me escuchas…?-Curiosamente esa voz me hacía sumirme más en un sueño… ¿Seria porque fue prácticamente lo último que escuche?…Conteste con un gemido de dolor y la mano me acaricio los cabellos.

La cama se movió un poco después escuche un leve "clic" y la cama cedió ante el peso de aquella persona de nuevo. Volví a intentar abrir los ojos y esta vez la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por toda la luz natural que se podía colar por la ventana una tarde a las 6:00 p.m.

"Vaya no dure mucho tiempo inconsciente…."

Logre abrir los ojos y ahí estaba, como me lo prometió sin palabras: Itachi.

Estábamos recostados en la cama: Yo, en ropa interior, con una sábana sobre el cuerpo aun helado por la lluvia y la ropa despojada anteriormente. El a un lado de mí, medio tumbado y con un brazo bajo mi nuca, Tal y como una madre cuida a su hijo, cuando tiene fiebre, midiendo su temperatura cada 10 minutos… Comencé a sollozar, de felicidad por tener ahí a Itachi y de dolor por lo recordado con Sasori…No se cómo explicar que sea posible hacer eso pero lo es. Cruce mi mirada con la suya y le sonreí a mi pesar. Él me abrazo de pronto y yo, impresionado por el gesto, me quede inmóvil, pasmado.

-Perdona…-Me dijo al notar que no correspondía el abrazo, inmediatamente, antes de que se separara de mí y cuidando que aquella sabana no bajara más allá de mis caderas, lo rodee con la única fuerza, que era muy poca, que me quedaba: Me tumbe en sus brazos y solloce… y, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su largo y extrañamente suave cabello, me llego el pensamiento de que el no podía ser un demonio…Era tan…Tan lindo.

- ¿…Que ocurre, sasuke?-Oí después de sollozar durante casi 10 minutos.

-E-era el, Itachi…-y rompí en llanto de nuevo, hundiendo mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-¿…Quien?-Se separó lentamente de mí y me puso frente a él y, abrazándome por detrás, nos acurrucamos en la cama de nuevo. En otras situaciones esto pudo considerarse meramente sexual…Pero, en esta ocasión ni siquiera se me cruzo la mínima idea de esto por la cabeza.

-Sa-Sasori…Mi ex-novio-Tartamudee entre sollozos…De solo decir su nombre me afectaba, y bastante… _"De verdad que me enamore de ti, Sasori…"_

El guardo silencio y cuando vio que mi respiración volvía a ser, casi, normal, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?-

"¡Eso quisiera yo saber!"

Mi cara cambio de un momento a otro y debió haber sido muy mala ya que Itachi me abrazo fuerte.

-Cuéntame, por favor-

"Aquí vamos, de nuevo…"

-…El…Me engaño…No me refiero a infidelidades…No…-Inhale profundamente. Esta era una historia que no quería recordar…

-Aquí voy…-Murmure, pero el mensaje era para mí - El me hizo creer que de verdad me amaba y yo, como idiota, le creí…Pero eso no fue todo…Me enamore de él…Todo iba como en un sueño…Yo lo amaba, me encantaba estar con el TODO el tiempo…Yo ya no podía vivir sin el…Hasta que el 23 de julio, mi cumpleaños número 13, él me dijo que si de verdad lo amaba me acostara con el…Que tuviera mi primera vez… con el…-Llore sin poder evitarlo…Todo fue tan horrible…Y recordarlo es aún peor…

-Yo, después de darle vueltas al asunto, algo en mi interior me decía que algo no andaba bien con mi "novio"…Ese día le dije que lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero que no quería ir con ese asunto en ese momento, él se transformó en una persona diferente…Enojado, no, lo que le sigue, me golpeo y luego se fue sin decir nada…-Mire a Itachi de reojo y vi como su cara se tornaba en ira…Sus puños estaban apretados…

-Durante la siguiente semana anduve como zombi…Estaba destrozado…Había veces que ni siquiera podía levantarme de la cama, me dolía demasiado…Ya no quería vivir…No había sabido nada de el: No me buscaba, No me había hablado…Nada- Inhale de nuevo "he aquí la peor parte de todo, Itachi…"

-El 31 de julio recibí una carta de él…Donde me decía un sinfín de cosas hermosas y románticas y que lo lamentaba con todo su ser, de nuevo yo, como estúpido, volví a caer en el juego…En la carta me citaba el 2 de agosto a las 9:00 p.m. en el restaurante de un hotel…-

Observe que Itachi respiraba más agitadamente, conteniendo la cólera.

-Cuando llegue a ese lugar, que no pienso pisar de nuevo, él se portó de nuevo como alguien diferente a quien había amado…Me subió a la fuerza a una habitación y…-Calle de inmediato, tenía miedo de Sasori…¿Y si se enteraba de que lo había contado…?

"_Ya iniciaste, Sasuke, ¡no te eches para atrás!"_

"_Bien…"_

Itachi había comenzado a acariciar rítmicamente mi espalda para calmarme los nervios, que tenía a flor de piel.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke…Mientras yo esté aquí ese maldito no te tocara ni un cabello…-Oí la protectora voz de Itachi debajo de mis pensamientos y lo abrace…

-Fue cuando supe la verdad…Mi intuición no me había mentido: "Hay algo extraño en Sasori…" había pensado yo, y resulto ser cierto, Itachi…Él es un vampiro…-Contuve el aire conmocionado al oírlo de mis propios labios. Mire a Itachi y su reacción no era menos que la mía: Se había quedado mudo y en shock…

-¿Cómo dices?-Consiguió pronunciar Itachi.

-Sí, Itachi…Un Vampiro-Reitere con voz fría y distante.

-"Ellos" Pueden controlar mentalmente tu cuerpo…Mirándote a los ojos…Eso me hiso él…Él me…M-me violo…Lo que comenzó como algo opcional se volvió mi peor pesadilla…-Él y yo permanecimos en silencio durante un minuto y después yo agregue:

-Después bebió mi sangre y, antes de dejarme inconsciente, me dijo que nunca, NUNCA, podría escapar de él…**Ese día perdí toda la esperanza de lo que podría haber sido mi futuro…Ese día… Te encontré a ti…- **Susurre e Itachi me apretó contra su pecho…

-En verdad, lo siento…Sé lo qué se siente que la persona qué más **crees** amar te traicione a sangre fría…- Murmuro Itachi en mi oído…Yo me sentía más vivo con aquel ser abrazándome, pero sin embargo, la decepción aun rondaba en mí, comencé a llorar de nuevo y hundí mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello e inhale intentando calmarme…

De pronto algo me comenzó a doler…No, no algo, Mi boca…Mis dientes para ser específicos…Aquel ser que me estrechaba entre sus brazos tenía un aroma que nunca en mi vida había olido…E, igualmente, olía maravillosamente delicioso…

"_**... ¡joder! ¡¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"**_

Me acerque al cuello de Itachi sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer…

Cuando logre reaccionar un poco ya tenía la boca abierta y a centímetros del cuello de Itachi. Esté, a su vez, me miraba sin poder creerlo y contenía el aliento.

Cuando por instinto hundí mis dientes en su cuello, algo dentro de mi estallo:

_¡BAM!_

La cabeza me dolía más fuerte que nada…Sentía la sangre palpitar en mis venas y algo que me quemaba por dentro…Mi sangre estaba luchando contra ello…

Pero yo no podía pensar, si alguien viera mi mente en estos momentos vería algo así:

"_**Sangre… ¡Itachi!, ¡No!... ¿Sasori?...¡Ahhhh!...¡Paren esto!...Esto sabe… ¡Oh dios!... ¿Sasori?...Sangre… ¡Morder!... ¿Sasori?...Cuello… ¡SI!... ¡SASORI!"**_

-Sasuke…Para…Sasuke…-Apenas oí un debil gemido de Itachi por debajo de todo ese vomito de palabras en mi cabeza…

_¡BAM!_

"_¡Basta!"_

-Sasuke…Basta-

"_**Sasori…No, Itachi…Si…ITACHI…"**_

Sentí una explosión dentro de mi cuello, dentro de mi garganta, sabía bien y me dolía terriblemente…

Todo se oscureció y el "¡BAM!" disminuyo hasta cero cuando todo se disolvió a un nada infinitamente cruel, confuso y doloroso…

_**CONTINUARA... **_

pobre sasuke...en fin (como ya dije):

por favor... no solo lean y se vayan sin dejar review (claro, amenos de k no les aya gustado =P)

sino pensare que no les gusto...T_Tu

¿REVIEW? ^.^

Oigan... _¿Se han dado cuenta de que en todos los capitulos al final sasuke siempre queda inconsciente?..._

jajajaja

Es mera coicidencia se los juro. XP

samadhi


End file.
